A Pokemon Story
by xarket
Summary: after four years of waiting, Tarek is finally ready to embark on his adventure...or is he?
1. Prologue

"Thanks, Nicole!" I said

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure to give it back so we can leave already," she sighed

"Well it's not my fault I'm a late sleeper!" I defended

"Yeah, but four years in a row?" she retorted

"Well I…"I started," wait shhhh! What's that?"

"Ralts ra ralts ralts."

I looked over to the bushes to see a Pokémon with a green helmet with red horns protruding from it, and a white more or less dress like body. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it.

"Ralts, the feeling Pokémon. It uses the horns on its head to sense emotion."

"I'm gonna catch it!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Finally!" Nicole exclaimed," here ya go." She said as she handed me a pokeball. I took a deep breath and jumped out of the bush. The Ralts turned in surprise and tried to run away.

"I don't think so!" I shouted as I threw the pokeball into the air," Go eevee!"The pokeball opened in a flash of white light and materializing out of it was a brown and hazel cat/bunny/dog with a bushy fox tail and poufy tan neck fluff.

"Eevee ee!" it proclaimed

"Use tackle!" I commanded. Eevee plowed into the Ralts, knocking it to the ground and making the Pokémon cry out in pain. Eevee ran back to me and stood looking brave, but it was slammed to the ground.

"Eevee please get up." I begged. She struggled to her feet and growled in fury.

"Use bite!" I shouted as she started to charge forward, but the Ralts dodged and used growl, making Eevee's attack weaker, " Eevee use tail whip, than follow up with tackle." I commanded. I sensed Eevee weakening and knew I had to end things fast, so I was happy when the attacks hit home and Ralts went flying and landed with a thud. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Go, pokeball!" I shouted. It hit the Ralts and it was beamed inside. The pokeball landed, shook three times, the red light flashed, then it was still.

"Yeah! I caught Ralts!" I said, holding the pokeball containing my first ever Pokémon in the air.

"Ok, let's go. " Nicole said blatantly. I'd forgotten she was standing there.

"Hold on, I need to check its moves." The pokedex said Ralt's moves were growl, confusion, and safeguard.

"Ok, now let's hurry." Nicole demanded, "Dorey and Emery are waiting at the Pokémon center in Sandgem Town.

"Keep you jacket on," I said casually. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I drifted into unconsciousness.

While I was unconscious I dreamed about what lead up to this. I woke up to a bright sun being unwelcome in my face.

"Today's the d-"I paused as my eyes drifted to the clock," oh crap!" I threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to find Nicole, Emery, and Andrew standing there.

"I was too late again, wasn't I" I said sadly

"Yes, you were," Andrew said with barely suppressed anger.

"Darn it, it's the fourth year in a row!" Emery screamed

"I'm so sorry," I said, "please forgive me."

"No!" they all said

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Ok," they gave in reluctantly

"Thank you." I said

"But we're still leaving you," Nicole added bluntly.

"What?" I exclaimed

"Dude, we were all supposed to leave four years ago," Andrew said

"Yeah, so bye" Emery said as they turned to leave. Gears were spinning in my head faster than a bronzer, and then I dawned on me.

"Hey Nicole, I have a favor to ask you"

I woke up to voices and eventually my vision returned, and I saw Nicole, Andrew, and Emery standing over me.

"Shhh, he's waking up." Emery said.


	2. Bonding and Youngsters

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"My fist happened," Nicole said, "That's what will happen if you ever slack off again."

I looked around at my friends: Emery with her shoulder length brown hair and pale skin, Dorey, the shortest of the three, was Asian with black beetle cut hair and glasses, and Nicole with her medium length brown hair, average height, and glasses.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Sandgem Pokémon Center," Emery said, "I took the liberty of having Nurse Joy heal your Ralts, good first choice for your Pokémon by the way."

"Where is he?" I asked worriedly.

I looked up and there he was, playing with everyone else's Pokémon. There was Emery's Starly (I didn't really approve when I first saw it), a tiny bird Pokémon closely resembling a starling, and Andrew's Tyrogue, a purple powerhouse Pokémon with red boxing pants and fists to match. We called our Pokémon over and I decided to leave Ralts out of the pokeball so I could get to know him better. We packed up all our gear and headed out to finally start our journey. We stopped by the Pokémon market on our way out to get some food and to stock up on potions and other supplies, and then we were on our way.

"So what's our first stop?" I asked.

"Let's see..." Emery said, pulling out the map," It is Jubilife City."

"Oh, let's go to the TV station," Nicole said hopefully.

"Sure, but I want to check out the trainer's school before we leave," Dorey added.

We continued our trek through the route with me bonding with Ralts along the way.

"Hey!" A voice cried out behind us. We turned to see a boy with blue hair and a yellow shirt (the classic youngster look) jogging up to us.

"I'm Joey, would one of you like to battle?" He asked.

"I'll d it," I said, "I want to be in our first battle."

"Great! Over here, there's a clearing."

"Come on, Ralts let's go."

"Ralts ralts," he said. We went to the clearing and I sent Ralts ahead.

"Are you ready?" Joey asked

"Yup, let's do this," I replied. He threw a Pokeball in the air,

"Go, Budew!" A green oval like Pokémon come out; it had two green stalks wrapped around its head and a light green, almost yellow face.

"Budew! Bud!"

"Whoa, who's that Pokémon?" Nicole asked, pulling out her pokedex.

"Budew, the bud Pokémon. The feelers on its head open and close depending on the weather and when it feels threatened it will spray pollen from its stalks to stun predators." It said in its robotic voice.

"Interesting," I said," I'll start us off. Ralts, use confusion!" Budew was lifted into the air but shook it off, landing with a look of confidence.

"Budew, use pound!" Joey shouted. Budew jumped forward and knocked Ralts to the ground.

"Ralts, get up!" I shouted. It struggled to its feet.

"You're just gonna get knocked down again," Joey said, his voice oozing confidence, "Use pound again!"

"Not so fast!" I shouted," Ralts, use growl!" it hit home and the Budew stopped in its tracks, "now, use stun spore!"

"No problem," Joey said, "Budew, use safeguard." A translucent veil appeared around him and the yellow cloud bounced off.

"Ralts, use confusion." The Budew went flying back and started stumbling around the clearing.

"Tarek!" Andrew shouted, "It's confused, now's your chance!"

"Right! Ralts, finish this. Use confusion!" The Budew's eyes went wide and it fell face down in the grass.

"Budew, no!" Joey rushed forward," You did great, now have a good rest." He beamed it back inside the pokeball, and then proceeded to walk over to me where I was hugging Ralts.

"You did great for your first battle," he said, "Let's do this again one day."

"Sure, and maybe you can battle one of my friends."

"Bye!" We yelled as we disappeared through the trees.


End file.
